House
by Kspin018
Summary: Walter & Paige Go House Shopping. Just a Little One Shot Based On a Tumblr Drabble.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Scorpion or any of its characters, or any other bit of its awesomness.

So This is just a little Kelyes drabble that I had created for tumblr.. I decided to tweak it a little bit to make it Waige, thus being able to post it on this site. Also, because of the fact that I'm basically just updating upon previously written work, I don't feel so bad on not working on completing All The Pretty Lights…at least for the moment! [: Hope you all like it! Oh.. and Walter got to keep his accent for this [:

As an end note, I will post some story details that may be of some use at the end of the chapter.

Follow me on tumblr! ScorpionAddict

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"No….no. uhm.. no." Paige stated, her face contorted into a look of deep suppressed the urge to groan, instead opting for a forced smile. Placing his hand across the back of his very pregnant, very difficult, wife. He smiled apologetically at the realtor. It had been the 27th house the couple had visited in the past two weeks, and the 4th house they had seen today.

"Babe" he murmured in her ear with his thick accent, "What exactly is it that you're looking for? All of the houses we've seen have had everything that has been on our list. I don't understand…" He asked, trying to keep a neutral tone, so as not to upset his uncharacteristically hormonal love.

"It's….It's just…. I don't know!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and burrowing into his chest.

 _'Bloody Hell'_ he internally groaned, trying to pacify her before it was too late. He began rubbing soft circles on her back, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"How about we call it a day love? and continue the search tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she hissed, looking up at her husband like he was crazy. "I am eight and a half months pregnant! the twins will be here _any day!"_ she shrieked. running her hands across her protruding belly, trying to calm the anxiety that was coursing through her veins. "We don't have a nursery!"she cried, looking at Walter with wild, wide eyes.

While they had scooped up a beach house in Laguna a few months prior, that Ralph, Rowan, and their current youngest, little Aria and Thea absolutely adored… Paige was _dead set_ on not welcoming their newest additions in a "Bachelor-Padesque Beach House" as she always so huffily called it. Walter couldn't blame her. The beach house was mostly a purchase for Ralph & Rowan, after the twins had arrived. The boys had trouble adjusting to the girls, despite their love for them. Little did they know, that nearly a year later they would be welcoming _ANOTHER_ set of twins into their rapidly growing family.

The realtor cleared his throat, looking at the pair cautiously."There are still a few more appointments left, If you two would like to move on?" He questioned kindly. The group entered Paige's Range Rover, a gift from Walter when he found out that they were once again expecting..something along the lines of the British SUV having some statistical advantages with its weight displacement and aerodynamics, and how it positively effected the vehicle's safety crash tests.

They drove the 20 minutes to Beverly Hills in silence, but the atmosphere changed when they pulled up the driveway of the estate. The house was on acres of land, but the lights of LA could still be seen, twinkling in the distance.

Paige's mouth dropped, as Walter let out a low whistle. The home was impressive. Despite the ostentatious size, that Walter so often pointed out on all of their house showings. When Scorpion really hit their big break, and million dollar homes became commodities for the team, Walter's efficiency never wavered. While he would talk in circles on the practicality of the return investment on a 17 million dollar beach home, or on how inefficient and absolutely ludicrous heating and cooling a 6,000+ sq. ft home is. Yet he would drop 250 grand on a Ferrari in a heartbeat, for the sake of "therapeutic research". Toby often joked that it was the only therapy that Walter sought willingly, much to Paige's dismay.

This home though, was seemingly different from the rest…and they hadn't even entered! While Walter was sure it would cost him a pretty penny, much like all of the other homes they had viewed, he was at his breaking point and did not know how many more showing he would be able to withstand. In all honesty, he had already calculated a time frame in which he could just sign a check to his real estate agent, and hopefully even the deed while his wife was on another one of her frequent "pregnant potty times" as she liked to call them. Walter shook the thought from his mind, and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, as she began the task of waddling her way to the door. While he normally went straight to her waist, the shoulders would have to do, as the twins managed to stretch her far past the limits of a comfortable wait holding position.

Upon entering, Paige immediately began checking off features on her Dream Home list she had created with her husband, while continuing to look around the home in awe. The kitchen was completely white, with an incredible farm sink, breakfast nook, and state of the art marble-topped island. She ran her fingers across the countertops as she made her way into the next room. A living room, one of many.

"Walter" she called softly, looking for her husband.

"Yes dear?" he responded, joining her in the spacious room off of the kitchen. "This would make a perfect playroom" She said with a grin, pointing towards the single stair step down, that divided the space from the kitchen.

"See? I could keep an eye on the kids while I cook." She said with a smile. Walter took a moment to visualize it for himself, before giving her an earnest nod. "Hows about a look upstairs?" Walter questioned sincerely

"I know you're itching to see the closet" he smirked, guiding her towards the staircase.

After the painstakingly slow process of half waddling up the stairs, Paige arrived to her intended destination.

"The closet _does not_ disappoint.."she muttered looking at the Master walk-in. The plush white carpet, and cherry wood finish made it easy for her to envision filling it up with her clothing and shoes. Walter chuckled, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "See babe? Plenty of space for all of those purses you have acquired." Paige shoved him playfully. Since she became pregnant with Rowan, she became a bit of a purse addict. She needed the "mommy bags" to hold more items for the kids..and as her family continued to grow, so did the size of her bags, as well as the size of her collection. She knew a downsize would be inevitable, since Walter had been on her case about it for quite some time now.

She began biting her lip in thought. "I think i'm ready to look at the bedrooms now," She looked up at Walter, as she grasped for his hand. "We can't live here if the nursery space, and the kids bedroom spaces are not _perfect_." She reminded him, quirking her brow. Walter's heart started to quicken. He could not handle looking at another house. He had tried threatening her with a move to Ireland earlier, since she just could not settle on anything here in California. His threats backfired, as his hormonal bride threatened him to not be included in the delivery of their children. That shut him right up, and here he was, in the master closet of the 28th house, praying to god that the bedroom that would be used as the twins' nursery, was nothing short of perfect in Paige's eyes. He prayed for a miracle, because god knows he would not be able to handle stepping foot into another house. They pushed open the door of the bedroom closest to the master, together. Paige gasped and covered her lips, as Walter's' eyes glimmered with hope. The room was bright and airy, with a large bay window overlooking the twinkling city lights.

"AHHHHHH!' She squealed throwing her arms up in the air, and doing a little happy dance in the entrance of the room. Walter grinned, as Paige waddled on to the next eight bedrooms. Walter trailed not far behind, enjoying her seemingly positive reactions to the incredibly spacious rooms.

In the center of the room that Paige deemed would be Thea's,Walter wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He smiled with relief as he pulled away, looking at her questioningly.

"So…..I can take out my checkbook?…" He questioned tentatively.

"Yes!" she screamed, her smile practically reaching her ears. Walter let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and called out for the realtor.

"You might want to get started with that paperwork Tom," he said with a grin. "We'll take it!" Tom the realtor smiled with relief. He thought this pregnant client was going to be the death of him. He had deemed them them 'Impossible Couple' the moment they had walked into his firm with that damn Pinterest list.

"Right on it Mr. O'Brien." he smiled, exiting the room and heading downstairs.

"You know, we really should inspect the other bedrooms before we dish out millions of dollars on a home, right?" Walter questioned, motioning for them to continue on with their tour. "Honestly though love, don't you feel that there may be _too many_ bedrooms here? We only have six children.. and even if they each get their own bedroom, we would need to fulfill the need for seven bedrooms at most, perhaps eight if you really want to have a spare.. but having 10 bedrooms upstairs, plus the spare on the main level _and_ the guest cottage seems a bit much…don't you think?" Walter asked seriously.

Paige plastered a sexy smirk on her face, as she leaned into Walter's ear.

"Walter," she whispered sensuously, nibbling on his earlobe and sending shivers all over his body in the process. " _Who said we were stopping at six_?" She asked in a breathy whisper? Her words hung in the air, as Walter gulped, reaching up to loosen his tie as the room around him became instantly warmer. He began trying to babble a response. "uh—o-oh, erm, w..uhm-we"

Paige placed her fingers against his lips, whispering "hussshhhhhh" In her musical tone. "Baby, just enjoy the silence" She murmured, bringing her lips to his neck, and suckling for a few moments. She continued to trail kisses up his neck, until she made her way up to his lips. She then kissed him hard on the mouth, thanking him for everything he had done for her these past two weeks. She knew it was not easy for him to search so aggressively for a new home, especially between what little time they had after Scorpion, the kids, and the stress of her quickly approaching due date. She knew he deserved more than just this kiss…and she fully intended to give it to him. As soon as those damn papers were signed, they would be able to christen the whole fucking house. She made sure to whisper that detail against his ear, earning a wide-eyed look from her husband. With reddening checks, and dilated eyes, he made his way towards the door. "Tom! he yelled, making his way out of the room, and starting down the stairs, "Where are you with that paperwork!?" he yelled again.

Paige laughed, shaking her head at her husbands desperation. _'poor baby'_ she thought ruefully to herself. Before she too, made her way towards the papers she needed to sign to make this house, her home.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe I can turn this into more than a one shot.. I guess we'll see depending on how you all feel about it! If you guys are interested, I may make a board on pinterest (my addiction!) to show off what I think the house would look like.

Ralph William O'Brien-13 (March 11th, 2006)

Rowan Michael O'Brien-3 (November 14th, 2016)

Thea Everleigh O'Brien -1 (August 18th, 2018)

Aria Emerson O'Brien-1 (August 18th, 2018)

Twins Due Date: (June 17th, 2019)

Walter Elyes O'Brien- 32 (May 8th, 1983)

Paige Katharine O'Brien- 31 (March 25th 1984)

Basically this is set 4 years after season 1.. Basically May of 2019.

Idk..my math is absolute shit. butttt it's my story and they can be whatever age/birthday I want. (HA!)


End file.
